Bucket
by Delicate Petals
Summary: A series of oneshots and drabbles about Sasusaku[mostly sasusaku] and Naruhina.
1. Let Go

A/N: Hi! I havedecided to start acollection of one-shots and drabbles for Sasusaku and Naruhina (mostly Sasusaku)!

So here is my first one

Title: Letting Go

Pairing: Sasusaku

Rated: G

Theme: Romance

A/N: Naruto doesn't belong to me, it belong's to Kishimoto :D

**Letting Go**

There he was , standing there...just standing there as if nothing in the world had happened. It has been two and a half years since they had seen him, since _she_ had seen him. The emotions that were building up were so tremendous that if it were to be measusered it would be the size of Konoha.

"Sasuke-kun," was the only thing she was able to utter out. Delicate tears started to form in her eyes... "No!...I won't cry! I won't cry...I had promised that I wouldn't cry...I had promised that when I finaly meet him I would let my feelings for him go..". Because, after all you can't only let go of something when it isn't in your grasp, not matter how strong your memories are of holding it, you've got to have the actual thing in your grasp to let it go. A tear rolled down her burning cheeks. **How weak.** She averted her gaze at Naruto, who she saw, was trembling. But why? Was it anger? Was it fear? Excitment? Or maybe it was _joy_? Whatever it was she knew she felt the same way. She and Naruto are similar in so many ways. He understands her more than anyone. Understanding her, acknowledging her,...loving her. Then why...? Why didn't she fall in love with Naruto? Why did she have to fall in love with the most coldest person in Konoha? Was it his disntace for everyone that challenge her? Was it his cool demeanor? Or was it his** _kindness_** she fell in love with? Whatever it was, she loved it, so much that it hurt inside; shattered her, mended her. He was her strength, he was her weakness.

Sakura looked back at him. Where here leaf coloured emerald eyes locked in place with his blood red sharingan eyes. Those eyes... those eyes that made her fill up with so many emotions. **He**himself made her feels so much. He made her feel...

Fear. The fear she felt on that day when the sound ninja's attacked her in the forest. When the cursed seal first activated. When Sasuke had an urge to kill and torture the nins. When he became someone she never met in her life. A fear that made shivers run down her spine, made her body numb.A fear she only felt when she looked at those blood red eyes.

Sadness. A feeling she felt everyday after his departure. But the first time she witnessed this painful feeling was when the thick fog surrounded his still body in the country of waves. A place she would forever remember because of that awful event, the event where he lay unconcious on the ground, punctured with numerous needles, each needle which punctured her own heart as she set eyes upon them. Tears had flowed down her cheeks as the thought of loosing him clouded her mind, a thought she never wanted to think again.

Happiness. That day was one of the most happiest day of her life. That day _he_ made her so happy. He had acknowledged her and what was even better is that he showed his acknowledgment infront of so many. That day when he looked at her with that precious smile and told her that she was the smartest in team 7, and that meant alot considering it was coming from an Uchiha genius. Actually it meant alot, just because it came from him.

Hope. The hope that rekindled again today. But this hasn't been the first time it was rekindled. It had happened durning that night two and a half years ago. He stood behind her as a slight wind rushed in and the leaves of Konoha danced around the couple. He stood there for a while which felt like an eternity, and then he said 1 name and 2 words.

"Sakura..." How heart melted everytime her name surfaced from his throat to his lips.

"Thank you."

**Thank you.**

Those words of gratitude gave her hope. It gave hope that maybe, even though he chose the path of darkness, that he will always remain kind. It gave hope that maybe, just maybe, he did care for her, did acknowledge her, to such an extent that maybe he loved her.

_And fianly pain._

_"Your annoying"_

_"Your even weaker than Naruto'_

_"Stay out of my business"_

_"Stop trying to look after me"_

_"Even after all this time, your still annoying"_

_When he left her on that bench._

He made her cry so many times, hurted her so many time that she was sick and tired off it. And because of ths pain she wanted to let him go but even now, finaly when he is in her grasp, she's still not able to. why is she freezing up like this?

And then as she asked herself that question, memories of them togeather flooded back.

_Sakura stood there protecting their client, ready for the attack, when a sudden flash occured and then standing infront of her, protecting her, was him..._

_She laid over his still body, shedding tears of despair, when suddenly he said her name._

_She felt weak, inferior, useless compared to her teammates, but then he complimented her and soon made her feel otherwise..._

_He desperatly held onto her hand as if to ease the pain from his cursed seal..._

_He asked, anger burning inside him, "Sakura...who did this to you?" and when the sound nin replied for her, anger feuled his thirst for blood..._

_She held him, begged him to stop, and when he saw her tears , his seal retreated..._

_He told her that "Not **even you** will stand in my way"._ Did that mean her existance had **that** much ofan impacts in his life?

_Her body fell from the tree,Sakura barely concious, felt another body come in contact with hers, and even though she was barely awake, she knew it was him who was saving her..._

_He stood behind her barely inches apart, when he said "Sakura...Thank you"..._

This person was Sasuke Uchiha of the hidden leaf.

Not Sasuke Uchiha of the hidden sound. This person was someone else... but everytime she set eyes upon him she felt like she knew him.

These memories reminded her more of how her crush had transformed in to her true love. This wasn't helping her at all of letting her love for him go. But things like these were never really easy to let go. after all she loved him with all heart. Actually, no,** Sasuke was her heart.**

But that doesn't matter now because she promised to let these feelings go when she met with him again

**But then again, how can you let go of something that is attached to you?**

After all **Sasuke is her heart** and the heart resides in the body. The heart is what helps you live. Take away the heart from a body, the person would die. Take away Sasuke from Sakura, and she would die.

Sakura finaly realized now and that realization made her step forward towards him. When she got there and was at touching distance, she slowly extended her arms and wrapped them around his body, **never wanting to let go...**

* * *

My first one-shot!

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews would be greatly appreciated it.


	2. Lucky number 7

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you guys for all your reviews everybody You guys made me a very happy person. WellI have returned with another Sasusaku (I havn't found the Naruhina insipration yet XD)drabble and beleive me it is very confusing. You gotta look 'underneath the underneath' to understand this one, I think. Well I hope you guys enjoy it. It also had Team 7 love implied.

Disclaimer: Takes a deep breath Yes, it's true Naruto doesn't belong to me. There, happy?

ENJOY!

**Title**: Lucky Number 7

**Pairing**: Sasusaku, implied team 7 and itty-bitty Naurhina (and I mean itty-bitty)

**Rated**: K+

**Lucky Number 7**

_Click._

The door clicked shut behind her as she gently pushed it. Sasuke didn't look; he didn't need to. Sakura, quietly and carfully walked over to Sasuke's bedside table and placed two bags on them.

"Sasuke-kun," she started with a whisper " I need to change your bandages." She dare not look at his face, she was afraid to, especially of all that happened in the last week.

They had gotten him back, they had freed him from Orichimaru's grip which had only occured during the climatic battle between Sasuke vs. Naruto and Sakura vs. Orichimaru. But that battle soon turned around into Naruto and Sasuke vs. Orichimaru as their beloved female teamate lay unconcious on the ground. There battle was diffecult but in the end the two boys were the victors.

Durning the 2 and half years Sasuke had changed drastically. His appearnce had changed alot. His hair was longer and he now had more of a masculine body and his face had changed into that of a grown up. His eyes were cold and solid as ice now. His faced dripped with hatered and malice, well it did when they first set eyes upon him after 2 and half years but now it seemed to have disappeared and you coudn't really tell what he was feeling at all as he layed there on hospital bed.

"I don't need it"

"Sasuke-kun please," She looked at him with pleading eyes " I need to take those bandages off you and replace it with new ones or your wounds will get inffected!"

"I said I don't need it!" he snapped , staring ahead.

This was getting annoying. Her face became serious and her irratated look was very noticable.

"Sasuke-kun!" she said with a stern voice.

"I don't have all day. I have other patients. After you I have to go change Naruto's bandages, so please co-operate, so I can do what I supposed to do and leave!"

This was akward._Very akward._

He looked at her narrowing his eyes in an I'm-very-annoyed-and-pissed-off look. Sakura stood there stiff, bracing herself for what was about to come.

Realizing she won't budge, he gave in. If there is anything he knew about her it was that she was very stubborn. And what was worse was that he gave into her stubborness. _Funny how that worked since he was very stubborn as well_...It seems when it came to her, he would let it all slide.

Sasuke pushed the blanket over and took off his shirt, revealing his somewhat bare chest due to bandages being wrapped around them. Sakura's body loosened and she inwardly sighed of relief because she knew she woudn't be able to keep up the tough-girl act infront him any longer. _Funny how that worked since now she was never a pushover_... It seems when it came to him, she would let it all slide.

She gently took off his bandages as chills ran down her spine whenever her skin came to any slightest contact with his cold body. After that akward moment they hadn't said a word to one another. It was so silent that every noise of every movement can be heard as she changed his bandages and rubbed medication onto his wounds, untill the defening silence was to much for her.

" Most of your and Naruto's wounds are from each other, rather from Orichimaru."

No reply.

Sakura sighed. She looked up at the window and saw team 8 chatting away animatedly, well kiba was anyways. Shino was just listening's to kiba's rant, while Hinata had a bouqet of flowers in her hands, also listening to kiba's rant, blushing.

'She must be coming to see Naruto' she smiled.

Smiling, she watched team 8 walk closer to the hospital untill they were completely out of sight. 'Team 7 used to be like that.' Her smile had been replaced by a frown during her thoughts. She looked down and realized that was she was done. She slowly started to pack everything and place them in one of the bags.

' We used to be like that. We'd always listen to Naruto ranting about various things, while Sasuke tried to ignore him as much as possible until he got truly annoyed and told him to shut up, while kakashi-sensei read his perverted book.' And her... she used to to either team up with Sasuke to shut Naruto up and beat him to a pulp or tried to find ways to have Sasuke acknowledge her, to love her.

_How foolish._

But even though she knew it was foolish, she still continued doing it. She used to be like that though but now she has changed. all she wants now is for him to by her side, on team 7.

**Flashback**

**The violent icey shilled wind rushed through casuing the fire to die down, as team 7 cuddled togeather to keep warm.**

**"ACHOO!"**

**"Ugh! You dobe!"**

**"NARUTO! Watch it! Your going to make Sasuke-kun sick!"**

**Naruto rounded on Kakashi.**

**"WHY ARE WE OUT IN THIS COLD WEATHER OLD MAN?"**

**WHACK**

**A bunmped formed on Naruto's head.**

**"Stop yelling Naruto!" Sakura yelled.**

**"Dobe"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"NARUTO STOP YELL-!"**

**"We're doing this to build up our stamina and be prepared for any harsh weathers during a mission" Kakashi said quickly, breaking off Sakura's sentence.**

**"AHAHA, off-course I knew that!" Naruto laughed and grinned.**

**'Yeah right...'**

**'Why did he ask then?'**

**"Hmph"**

**They all settled back to normal and everything was at peace, well except for their chattering teeths, until...**

**"ACHOO!"**

**"DOBE!"**

**"BAKA!"**

**Kakashi sighed.**

**End Flashback**

She had finished packing. She inwardly laughed at the memory. How she missed it all. How she missed being part of team 7...

'Hmph...7'

"I always thought 7 was suppose to be a lucky number,... so why is it that our team was and still is cursed?" She asked out loud more to herself then anyone else.

This obviously didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha survivour. Sasuke looked at her. He tried to get a glance of her eyes but apperently they were covered by her bubble gum hair.

"Why...why is it that our team is full of despair, pain and saddness?" Her voice had started to waver.

Sakura's burning cheeks had tears rolling down them now. 'Damnit! Not again!'

The medic-nin quickly turned around not wanting to show the Uchiha prodigy anymore weakness, and quicklyheaded towards the door.

"Maybe," his sudden voice was hoarse, "Maybe if we had been team 13 our luck would have been different, because it seems that its always the opposit for us...all of us are opposite from one another, that is why."

Sakura had stopped but she didn't turn around. There was long pause.

"Y-yes that's true but," she began " All of us have alot of similarities as well. All of us."

She laughed.

"Like you and Naruto are always determined, and stubborn. Me and Naruto are usually the loud ones, annoying ones." She laughed once again. "Kakashi-sensei and Naruto are both very loyal and well...pereverted " Her tears had all dried up." You, Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei have a simlarity as well..you both are very powerful. Me and Kakashi-sensei are always their for you and Naruto." She paused. Sasuke was listening and awaited for her next words though not making it obvious.

She took a breath.

"You... and m-me-"

"There's nothing similar between you and me."

Sakura's whole body went stiff.

"I am nothing like you and you are nothing like me."

When did her tears had form she didn't know but she did know that they were now flowing down her cheeks.

"Y-yes, that might be b-but," she wipped her tears, "But even so, team 7 is still very much similar to one another, yet different at the same time, that's it balanced, _even_." she laughed.

"Maybe 7 isn't such a unlucky number for us after all. Maybe it's the '1' of ourselves that are cursed"

She finaly turned around. she looked at him and smiled that genuin smile that was reserved only for him and him alone.

_"Besides, 13 isn't really my luckiest number"_

She turned around and headed for the door, bag in hand, only to stop when she got there.

"Oh and Sasuke-kun, I brought you something. If you don't want it, it's okay, but please," She turned her head towards him one more time, "Don't throw it away like last time. I worked really hard to cut and peel them." And with those words she shut the door behind while Sasuke watched her.

Sakura walked down the hall with that genuin smile once again.

'Sasuke-kun... I wonder...'

Inside Sasuke ignored the bag with whatever that had a 'cut and peeled' thing in it for a long time, until his curiouslty took over and boredom tortured him. He reached for the items in the bag and took it out. As he brought his hand out of the bag he was presented with 2 things. The first thing was the picture of team 7, where he saw and remebered how he left it. It was a picture with him and Naruto standing, looking annoyed with Sakura in between them, shinning, and their sensei behind them looking a bit troubled. He gazed at the picture for God knows how long when finaly he snapped out of it and decided to put the picture away and look at the second item. He placed the picture on his bedside table, but this time it was _standing up_. He looked at the second item which was a small rectangular container.

He slowly opened the container only to find 13 neatly lined up apple pieces. 'That's what she meant'. He stretched his arm out to place the lid on the table but with he had no idea what direction his hand was heading for and accidently knocked the picture over causing it to fall. With amazing reflexes he quickly reached for the falling photo and succeeded on getting a hold of it but this effort caused an apple piece from the container to jump and fall to the ground. He placed the photo back to it's original spot and then looked at the container.

'...12 pieces...good enough'

"Doesn't she know that I hate sweet things. And she completely adores them... I was right...we're nothing alike."

'But then again 13 is my luckiest number either'

_**Besides, 13 isn't really my luckiest number**_

He smirked and took the 7th piece in the container and took a bite out of it only to find out that it was sour, not sweet.

* * *

I solute you if you understood that!

Byez!


	3. Felt

**FELT**

Sasuke Uchiha was usually never the one to be full of emotions and him feeling anything for anyone was really rare. The only emotion he generally felt was anger that was created through his hatred for his brother. He had long ago forgotten how to feel other emotions, so it was natural for him to be unaware of how to feel when other emotions are being played. But even so it never stopped him from learning, and it didn't stop Sakura from teaching.

An unconscious Sasuke laid on the wet, damp ground of the bridge that was in the land of waves. An icy chill passed over his body, punctured with numerous needles. Trace of blood could be found everywhere on his body. Sakura laid on top of his body crying, screaming her heart out, every tear falling onto his body. What Sakura didn't know was that each of her of her burning tears-when it came in contact with his icy flesh- stung him, burned him causing him to jolt into consciousness. After the call of her name through his lip Sakura brought her body away from his only to bring back down at the sight of his alive form. As Sakura wrapped her arms around his freezing body, Sasuke was sure he never felt warmer.

Through courage and bravery Sasuke used pain, the only feeling he was common to, by stabbing his leg and breaking his paralyzed state and grabbing the pink haired kunoichi, jumping away from the enemy and his kunai knives. Even though he had managed to break through his scared state, and now moved with courage, the sight of the girls terrified face, brought fear to him once again.

Anger fuelling his desire to kill, Sasuke mercilessly broke the arms of the sound ninja before him. Sasuke, after finished with his first prey, headed towards his second, unknowing to him a set of jade eyes following. He was there; he was close to the damned ninja, when a scream echoed through the forest, and two sets of arms wrapped around him causing him to stop. As his monstrous form looked at the girl behind him filled with so muck tears, he never felt so human.

His body, mind, and spirit screamed in agony and as the cursed seal started to spread over his body the pain of his seal increased his consciousness loosing. Sasuke at that time was aware of only two things: one) Sakura was beside him, two) the sand demon was headed towards them. Sasuke wanted to get up an defend his ground but his pain enabled hi to. Sasuke watched as the demon inched nearer to them with every passing second when two pair of legs came in front of him. He abruptly looked up to see who it was standing between him and the demon, and what he saw was his female team mate, one of his precious people. Danger was all around them but as Sakura stood in front of him, protecting him, even though it was only for a split second, he never felt safer.

He had just woken up from his dreaded nightmare. Even though he was now awake he still felt his nightmare was in play but as Sakura contacted her body with his, he never felt so real.

He wanted to somewhere else, so he didn't have to hear her annoying pleading. She told him about her happiness, she cried to him about loneliness and she confessed to him about his feeling. Sasuke turned around and tried to push her away with hated words, ("You really are annoying"), but even with hated words and thoughts, he never felt so loved.

…And now as Sasuke's dying body laid in the arms of the girl who made hi feel so much, he never felt so alive…and when she said the words "I'll save you", he never felt so hopeful.

When Sakura was with him, Sasuke felt.


	4. In her eyes

**A/N; My first Naruhina fic. This occurs after time-skip.**

**Disclaimers: I don't Naruto. Kishi does!**

**

* * *

****in her eyes…**

It was quiet as everyone made there way back out of the forest and into the hidden leaf village. Naruto who was at the very back of the whole group knew exactly why everyone was so silent; it was him who had caused it. He looked at team eight to Yamato to Sai to kakashi to Sakura who had turned back towards her direction. Naruto's eyes made contact with her for a split second and as he saw it there was a feeling of pity in her eyes; he looked away.

"_What the hell was that!" Kiba yelled and pointed at Naruto, "Why didn't anyone tell us we were going on mission with a guy who has a **demon **inside of him?" _

_There was a pause which held thousands of needles in the air. Kiba glanced over at Naruto and the kyuubi vessel made contact with his eyes and he saw there was confusion and fear in them. Kiba lowered his voice,_

"_If we had known-"_

_In a sudden a strong hand came in contact with Kiba's face and he staggered back only to be pulled forward by his collar._

"_If you had known, then what?" Abandon him and this mission, or maybe try to kill him!" Sakura said through gritted teeth._

"_All I'm saying is that…we would've been ready."_

_Sakura glared at Kiba and then released him at last._

"_We weren't ready and because of that Hinata almost ended up dead. He was about to kill her."_

_Everyone except one looked at Hinata who was on top of Akamaru with Sai holding her unconscious body in place._

_Naruto didn't look. He was too afraid._

Naruto stopped in his spot. Oh, how he loathed himself right now…

"Naruto-kun…"

Naruto turned his head to the side to see that Hinata had appeared beside him. He looked her up and down with so much intensity that she blushed even more under his gaze. He counted every bruise and scar that was emplaced upon her body because of him and his eyes remained on one particular deep one on her left cheek. He frowned.

"I'm sorry…"

"Hm?"

"You must hate me," he averted his gaze "thinking I'm a monster huh, Hinata?"

There was silence between then until she said, serenity owning her voice, "No…why would I think that?"

Her calmness for some reason irked him.

"You know why."

"No…I don't."

"Hinata stop acting like you don't know!" He had snapped. "I'm a…a…a monster because the Kyuubi is inside of me! I'm a monster for doing all that to you1" He pointed to the scars.

Naruto's breathing had become heavy and he had become very uneasy. Hinata looked at Naruto for a long-time and then said "Is that what you believe Naruto-kun…?"

He looked at her face, and there he saw once again placed upon her face was a soft and gentle smile, so soft and gentle that he was afraid to yell for he might end up shattering it.

"S-Shino-kun told me what Kiba-kun had said to you…don't take it offensively N-Naruto-kun…he was just scared and confused, so don't think K-Kiba-kun hates you because he doesn't; no one could ever hate you Naruto-kun."

Naruto abruptly looked up at her and stared at her as if she had grown wings.

"But Hinata-"

"N-Naruto-kun…just because the demon resides in you, doesn't make you the demon himself…"

And there, at that moment he saw something that he longed to see in someone for a long-time.

In her eyes there was no fear or confusion like there was in Kiba's eyes, there was no hate like there was in the villager, there wasn't even pity like there was in Sakura, but instead in her eyes there was a look of understanding, of acceptance.

At that time that's all he needed.

With tear-filled eyes, he placed his both hands on her shoulders and he bent down a little so she wouldn't see. She moved closer to him.

"Thank you, Hinata."

* * *

After sometime, when he finally was able to get a control over his emotions he slowly brought himself up into a standing position and moved close to Hinata's body and once looked at her sweet, blushing face. He focused his gaze upon her eyes again and that's when he saw it. He didn't need the Byakugan to see it either or anything like that. It was plain as day, bright as the sunshine.

Why had it taken this long to realize it?

In her eyes was something he usually had seen in Sakura's eyes when she looked at Sasuke.

It was love.

And it was for him.

And him alone.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
